Team BHJE
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Lucy, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow were made into a team during initiation at Fairy Tail Academy, an academy dedicated to teach and train those aspiring to become a huntsman or huntress. These four are the team known as Team BHJE or Begonia. And sometimes for Lucy, it could never be possible for her to be falling for one of her teammates, could it? I don't own anything.


"Lucy watch out!" her teammate, Bickslow, shouted at his Rabbit Faunus teammate as he used his semblance to move the soul-possessed dolls into a pentagon shaped formation, firing a blast at a charging Ursa.

"Thanks Bickslow," Lucy said with her whip out and attacking the pack of Beowolves.

The two of them, including Freed Justine and Evergreen were known as Team BHJE otherwise known as Begonia as Headmaster Makarov named them, appointing their team leader to be Lucy Heartfilia herself for the skills she demonstrated when they recovered the Aquarius Key in the East Forest during their initiation. They were surprised how keys that once were vessels of using vast magical power by a lone wizard in a legend were used to during their initiation as relics to collect.

Currently their team as well as Teams GLDE or Gladious consisting of Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel and led by Erza Scarlet, CMML or Camelia consisting of Cana Alberona, Mystogan and Mirajane Strauss, led by Laxus Dreyar, MGLE or Magnolia consisting of Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser and Elfman Strauss, led by Levy McGarden, and LJDR or Lavender consisting of Jet, Droy and Reedus Jonah, led by Laki Olietta were in the East Forest as a training and survival exercise by Professor Gildarts Clive. These teams as well as the others in the forest were Second Years of Fairy Tail Academy, all training to become the future huntsmen and huntresses to defend Fiore and the other four countries of Remnant.

The teams were training, against the local Grimm that entered Fiore, as a test as Professor Clive said to decide on which teams were going to Vale to compete in the 40th Vytal Festival. Headmaster Makarov was planning of having the third year team CRMM or Chrysanthemum lead by Alzack Connell and his partner Bisca Moulin with the two prodigies of the team, Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt, however they were still on their mission at the village Hyacinth, helping out with border patrol, with the uncertainty if they would return in time for the festival. Thus this as well as a multitude of other classes were being monitored by Headmaster Makarov, Deputy Headmistress Porlyusica and the pair of Cat Faunus, Happy and Carla. Professors Loke and Aries were co-teachers teaching the Dust classes and given in their reports on whom of the teams would be eligible to compete in their eyes. Professor Pantherlily was the Combat Professor whom has also given his report. Professor Clive was the last to give a report of whom would be best to enter as representatives of not only Fairy Tail Academy but all of Fiore.

Unlike the other four kingdoms, Fiore was cut off from the rest of Remnant during the Great War, so often, it was rare to see a huntsman or huntress coming from Fiore with a color themed name. Rather, the people of Fiore would name their children after legends or from the world around them, especially since many of the professors are named after constellations of legend. When Fiore reopened its borders, it welcomed those who came to seek a new life after theirs was destroyed no matter if they were human or Faunus. Fiore however has been competing in the Vytal Festival since its 25th Festival after the first Headmistress of Fairy Tail Academy, Mavis Vermillion, ended the wars in Fiore and unified it before starting Fairy Tail Academy itself. Mavis created Fairy Tail Academy with one goal in mind, to give a place for everyone, human or Faunus and of any age, to learn the skills they can learn to help defend Remnant from the Grimm and a starting point for them to continue on as knowledge is often infinite.

The training exercise was nearly over with the Second Year Teams having only faced Ursai, Beowolves and an occasional Borbatusk. So far, Professor Clive could already eliminate Team LJDR due to Jet and Droy often attempting to get their childhood Elf Owl Faunus friend, Levy, to notice them, lacking the focus to work as a team. Team MGLE was one of the sound teams that could compete in the Vytal Festival as well as Team BHJE after all the progress they have made as a team. Team CMML was another potential team when it came to strategies. If it came to pure power alone, it would be Team GLDE however, the team destructive tendencies were left to consider with the potential of half of Amity Stadium being destroyed by Natsu and Gray arguing against each other alone if they made it to the doubles round and they were representing Team GLDE. And the uncertainty could continue when Erza's Requip Semblance, Knight Variant.

"Well Gildarts, have you made your decision?" Makarov asked Gildarts via Scroll.

"I believe I have," Gildarts said as his last class of the day filled in.

* * *

The next day, a school-wide message was sent announcing the teams that were eligible to compete in the Vytal Festival, including a notice for teams who wished to come only as a spectator and not cause any of the other kingdoms to send Fairy Tail Academy another bill for damages. As it was the teams that were chosen to represent Fairy Tail Academy and Fiore were Team CMML, Team MGLE, Team BHJE and other teams from the other years, including Team CRMM as they returned earlier than expected.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Lucy asked, shocked to know that her team was one of the teams competing in the Vytal Festival.

"It couldn't be as bad if they chose to have Team GLDE competing," Evergreen said as she looked over her leader's shoulder at the team's tablet-sized Scroll.

"Indeed," Freed said as he looked up from his maintenance work of his rapier which had four chambers. One chamber was to hold Wind Dust, another for Lightning Dust and a third for Gravity Dust, the fourth and center chamber was used to mix the three Dust types in a variety of combinations to use for combat while, if Freed chose to, use his semblance, Écriture. "After all, Headmaster Makarov is getting a bit weary of the bills that are sent to him after they return from missions."

"And most of them are almost guaranteed to be because of Team GLDE when they go on missions to help out any village or town," Bickslow said as his tongue was dangling out of the side of his mouth while the five soul possessed dolls, named Andrew, Elena, Isaac, Oliver and Uliana, repeated, "Guaranteed, guaranteed."

"He's probably just worried of a team giving Fairy Tail Academy a bad name," Evergreen said, "and it could be from a Team's destructive ability."

"Well, it does bring attention to the Academy," Bickslow said as he was looking through videos on the Dustnet, "For example, from this year's initiation trial for Beacon Academy."

The video he pulled up was one for the eight initiates that became Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The moment was when they were fighting both a Nevermore and a Death Stalker, with the only damage being the ruins that laid nearby to Beacon Academy.

"Those are the initiates of Beacon Academy?" Lucy asked as her rabbit ears drooped a bit.

"Those eight form the teams, Team RWBY and Team JNPR according to the link," Freed said, "And if I remember correctly, Team RWBY's leader, Ruby Rose, was moved ahead by two years in comparison to the rest of Remnant's standards for Huntsman and Huntress Academies. Unlike Fairy Tail Academy due to Mavis Vermillion's rule to allow anyone of any age to enter and eventually tested when they believe they are ready."

"We can do it," Bickslow said, "Unlike the rest of Remnant, Fairy Tail Academy doesn't exactly make any initiation footage or any footage public whenever possible. They have no clue who they're going up against until the moment we enter that stadium."

"And we'd have the element of surprise," Evergreen said.

"We'll still need to prove ourselves too," Lucy said to herself, "Especially since there is a smaller Grimm concentration here compared to the rest of Remnant."

"An even greater element of surprise when we show everyone how strong we are," Bickslow said, as he tried to give a reassuring pat on the head to his Rabbit Faunus leader.

* * *

Happy, Carla and Professors Loke and Aries were traveling in the airship with Teams MGLE, CMML, BHJE, LJDR and GLDE towards Beacon Academy. Levy had to use her semblance, Scripture, to keep Jet and Droy from doing anything rash to Gajeel while both he and Natsu were suffering from motion sickness due to their semblance, Dragon's Soul, the ability to manipulate and/or create a substance while not using Dust as well as eating their substance to restore Aura, however Natsu has fire based version while for Gajeel, it was iron. Laxus had a lightning version of Dragon's Soul but had trained his semblance enough to ignore the side effect while Wendy had a wind version, seemed unaffected by motion sickness whatsoever.

"How much…longer…until we're there?" Natsu asked as he was fighting off his urge to vomit.

"It'll only be a few more hours," Professor Aries said, "We've already went over most of Fiore heading east, we're getting closer to the sea that divides Fiore and Vale."

"Why…" Natsu said.

Few of Fairy Tail's students were chuckling in empathy for those with Dragon's Soul as their Semblance and have yet found ways to ignore their hindrance to vehicles. Finally, hours later they had arrived at Vale, only moments away from reaching Beacon Academy.

"So our dorms are East of the student dorms then," Professor Loke said as she guided them towards them ash she checked over her tablet-sized scroll, "Your scrolls should have a map of Beacon Academy as you're temporarily given lockers here to store your weapons and any vials or crystals of Dust you'll need and the library is open to us as long as you remember the hours its open. We'll be eating our meals at Beacon's cafeteria and they have a wide variety to choose from and have been made aware of those with a Dragon's Soul semblance and will need scroll verification beforehand. As part of the tradition of the Vytal Festival, there is to be a ball and you all must be on your best behavior and the day after, the First Years will be allowed to go on their first mission as shadowing a huntsman or huntress. Other than that, please refrain from destroying everything. I know that while Deputy Headmistress Goodwitch does have telekinesis as her semblance and could use it to restore any damage, we'd rather not have her undergo any stress caused by us."

"How about lunch?" Lucy suggested to her team as the others students of Fairy Tail Academy dispersed.

"Sure," Bickslow said with his five dolls floating around repeating his words as the Evergreen and Freed nodded in agreement.

As they were walking towards the cafeteria they were walking behind a Monkey Faunus and his blue haired friend, talking about something that had happened.

"It must be the incident at Vale's docks around the end of last semester," Freed said.

"Especially since it included those White Fang scum," Evergreen said, "not that you are one Lucy."

"Why would I ever align myself with them? If I did, it would have been the one from five years prior to the shift in leadership," Lucy said, "besides I think they're talking about a friend of theirs."

"I would personally like to know what's going on inside right now," Freed said as they glanced at the windows.

"I think it's another fight," Lucy said, "or at least that's what I'm hearing."

"Is it as bad as the ones we have back at Fairy Tail Academy?" Evergreen asked.

"It doesn't sound as bad if that is what you're asking," Lucy said before flinching back a bit when a Beacon student slammed into the window before falling, "never mind, it might be as bad."

Once they went to the cafeteria, they saw the how far the fight, or rather food fight, went. With one side having literally stacking the tables into a fort.

"Are your ears okay?" Bickslow asked as he noticed his teammate rubbing her rabbit ears.

"I'll be fine," Lucy said, "The ringing will stop soon enough."

"I think it would be better if we get lunch later," Evergreen said.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think you need to check this out," Bickslow said as he showed the rest of Team BHJE the recent news article on the Dustnet of an accident that involved the White Fang.

"…Police found wreckage of what appears to be prototypes for the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the symbols of the White Fang spray-painted onto them," Freed read, "that must have been what happened on the highway that Team CMML was on. We're lucky that they came back unscathed."

"Look at this," Lucy said after she scrolled down a bit, "Eyewitnesses report hearing gunshots and an adolescent girl shouting out 'Ice Flower' and 'Bumblebee' and seeing scattered rose petals as what might have been a team of students taking on the Paladin although uncertain whether or not it is true due to distance and mist."

"I do remember seeing that presentation General Ironwood did at a plaza while we were shopping in Vale," Evergreen said, "I'm surprised by how quickly the White Fang were able to get at least one or more of them."

"The only question that needs to be answered now though, is why?" Lucy said.

* * *

"Thanks," Bickslow said to an Elephant Faunus Deliveryman as he signed the delivery-modified scroll as proof it was delivered.

"No problem," he said, "It was an expedite delivery while at the same time being fragile. I'm just glad that my administrator saw some sense in having me do this delivery. That and the fact my administrator actually doesn't mind the Faunus at all."

"So what did you get?" Lucy asked looking at the small package.

"Well, I told you and the rest of the team about my life before joining Fairy Tail Academy," Bickslow said as he opened the package.

"Yes and how the souls you have are those of a group of friends you befriended," Freed said.

"There was one more that I accidentally left behind," Bickslow said as he took out another one of his dolls as it began to levitate with the others, "Meet Alma."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Alma said, "Bickslow has sent messages of his life after joining Fairy Tail Academy back to his family, it seems that he almost forgot that I am just as capable of fighting as the others."

"No he didn't," Andrew and Isaac retorted, "Kept forgetting to ask for you to be sent over."

"Well I had enough fun pretending to not be alive and I'm ready to fight," Alma said as the other dolls began chanting, "Fight, fight."

"Good to know you're still on board for this," Bickslow said.

"So are you going to ask her or not?" Alma asked.

"Ask who what?" Evergreen asked.

"What! Alma! Fine," Bickslow said, "Lucy you know about the upcoming dance right?"

"What about it?" Lucy asked.

"Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" Bickslow asked, the nervousness seeping into his voice.

"Sure," Lucy responded.

"You should have seen what she did to Natsu as he yelled/asked her out in the cafeteria earlier," Evergreen said as she and Freed began to chuckle.

"Natsu asked you out?" Bickslow asked, "Why not go out with him?"

"Well he did yell out his proposal as if he wanted to fight me," Lucy said as her rabbit ears twitched a bit, "and Lisanna was about to ask him."

"She's not recounting the part where she activated Starlet to borrow Taurus's strength and literally 'Lucy Kicked' Natsu out before she said she declined then told Lisanna to ask him while she had a chance," Evergreen said.

"Good job Cosplayer," Bickslow said smiling at his date with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as usual.

"Thanks," Lucy said as her cheeks were dusted with pink.

"She left a hole in a wall and a dent in one of the pillars, we were lucky that there was a Beacon Student that was passing by that would willingly fix the damage for us," Freed said, "Although we didn't get a chance to know her name."

* * *

"You both look lovely," Freed said as the girls of Team BHJE left their dorms in their dresses for the evening.

Evergreen was in a spring green dress with a black vine pattern with few embroidered roses on the bodice. Lucy was in a navy blue dress with tiny yellow chrysoberyls dotting around the dress as if she was wearing the night sky. Freed and Bickslow were wearing suits similar to their combat and casual attires.

"Thank you," Evergreen said, "If you may excuse me."

"Oh, you have a date?" Bickslow said as Lucy went by his side and took his arm.

"I'll have you know I do have one," Evergreen said.

"And it takes a man to ask someone like her," Elfman said in the background surprising Evergreen.

"As long as you treat her well and your team will respect this relationship, we will as well," Freed said as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"That was a lot easier than I thought," Evergreen said.

"It doesn't help when one of your teammate's a Faunus with a higher sense of hearing," Levy said as she and the rest of Team MGLE, "Lulu's heard Evergreen sneaking out to many times as well as I had with Elfman, all we did was line up the dates of every time either of you has snuck out and found them lining up more times to be a coincidence. Both Team MGLE and Team BHJE has known about you two sneaking out but both teams did agree to not bring this up until either of you two did."

"Besides, you two aren't as bad as trying to hide it as Alzack and Bisca," Gajeel said, "Just try not to make a scene by dying to the Grimm alright?"

With that, the two teams made their way to the ballroom to where they were greeted to one of the members of Team RWBY that took over planning for Team CFVY, Yang Xiao Long.

"We're Team BHJE and Team MGLE from Fairy Tail," Lucy said as Yang went over the list of the five huntsmen academies' attending teams.

"Ah here you are," Yang said, checking off the students' attendance, "I should have realized that Fiore was different from the rest of Remnant as how it was said to be closed off from the rest of the world during the Great War. I just never knew that its academy had a flower theme to its team naming. Hey, I heard that there's a student in your academy that can eat fire! Is that true?"

"You mean Salamander," Gajeel said, using Natsu's nickname/alias as he took out a pen shaped piece of iron out of his pocket and taking a bite out of it, "Yeah it's true, probably not as impressive as eating metal though."

"So it is true that there are students from Fairy Tail with the Dragon's Soul for a Semblance," Yang said.

"Why are you interested in it?" Juvia asked.

"Well whatever news that is from Fiore is usually how often one team tends to be destructive when handling missions and one of them has Dragon's Soul for their Semblance," Yang said.

"You mean Team GLDE," Bickslow said, as every student present at the moment remembered how many times Team GLDE was on the news as "destructive menaces" rather than completing their missions.

"Yeah," Yang said before her mood began to shift, "besides my parents heard of the Dragon's Soul Semblance and thought I might have had it until the true nature of my Semblance revealed itself. That and my full name actually means Little Sun Dragon." It wasn't until her mood shifted again as she realized that she was holding up the team from heading in and causing a line to form, "Whoops, sorry about that, enjoy the dance."

* * *

Once they went off to the separate ways for the evening, everything seemed peaceful. Freed was with Laxus at the moment and for that moment, was dancing to the disdain of the female students who didn't attend Fairy Tail to know that both were at the moment in a relationship that was deemed by Fairy Tail's female student body: confusing. Evergreen and Elfman were actually enjoying the night rather than hiding off in a dark corner and waiting for a slow song to play. While Bickslow and Lucy were enjoying each other's company.

"I still have no clue as on how Mira could keep tabs on every romantic relationship in Fairy Tail and still train to be a huntress," Lucy said as they were seated at a table enjoying some punch and snacks, "I mean there's the issue of how Juvia is in love with Gray while Lyon is in love with Juvia and Sherria is in love with Lyon. I'm pretty certain once she hears about Elfman and Evergreen, she'll be over the shattered moon and request/demand to be the godmother of the children once their born even though she will already be their aunt."

"It's her hobby," Bickslow said, "besides it can't be as bad as Crossdresser."

"Who?" Lucy asked, trying to remember if there was anyone in Fairy Tail that would fit Bickslow's nickname as laughter began to resound throughout the ballroom.

"Jaune Arc," Bickslow said, pointing out Jaune who was in a dress, in sneakers no less, asking Mistral Champion, Pyrrha Nikos to dance with him as the rest of Team JNPR began a choreographed dance routine.

"Oh," Lucy said, "He's not even wearing flats or heels. Nor does he have proper makeup on so I doubt it counts as a hobby and more of getting someone to cheer up."

"Your right," Bickslow said, "Alma and the others overheard him saying that he'd wear a dress to this dance if Pyrrha didn't have a date. So then, shall we dance?"

"Of course," Lucy said, taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

The two were enjoying their dance until Natsu butted in for a moment with Lisanna following behind.

"Come one Luce, let's dance," Natsu said as he tried to pull Lucy away.

"Back off Dragneel," Bickslow said, his voice bordering close to malicious, "I doubt your date would appreciate it if you danced with someone other than her."

"I'm so sorry Lucy," Lisanna apologized as she tried to lead Natsu away.

"It's no problem," Lucy said before whispering into Lisanna's ear, "Just remember to step on his toes a few times for me."

With the nod, Lisanna was able to get Natsu to dance with her as Lucy and Bickslow danced to the other side of the dance floor with the sounds of Natsu yelping trailing behind. A few moments later, Lucy's rabbit ears picked something up coming from outside on a nearby rooftop.

"What is it Lucy?" Bickslow asked, noticing that Lucy was picking up something.

"I don't know, should I be worried?" Lucy asked with concern as they both looked out, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Unless Salamander is planning something again like he did back in Crocus," Bickslow said as they both recounted how Fiore's king had a party for all huntsman and huntresses in service or training and how Natsu appeared at the balcony with the king's crown.

"Hopefully not," Lucy said as another slow song picked up.

"Want to head to the balcony for a moment of fresh air?" Bickslow asked, "The She-Demon is busy at the moment fawning over Titania and Jellal of Team JSME."

"It couldn't hurt to miss one slow song," Lucy said as he led her out to the balcony where they could still hear the music, "It's such a lovely evening."

"You are one to talk for wearing a piece of the night Cosplayer," Bickslow playfully responded, "However it does look lovely on you and I bet Mavis wouldn't have minded at all."

"So you believe the rumors of how the first headmaster of Fairy Tail haunts the school?" Lucy said, thinking back to how she heard the rumors of how Mavis was able to appear out of thin air to help students in need or just to surprise a class or group.

"I've actually seen her soul wandering around from time to time," Bickslow said, "Although I doubt she's haunting it as many have said. Besides Lucy she was known for uniting anyone who knew how to fight against the Creatures of Grimm as a single unit as the Fairy Tactician."

"I'm just surprised to know that you're not falling asleep in Ichiya's class, if it could be considered one," Lucy said shivering for a minute, either from the cold or from the thought of being in another one of his classes, "He talks more about himself than of the history he should be teaching."

"Then I guess you're one of the many who is glad he was replaced by Professor Jura Neekis halfway through the first semester last year," Bickslow said noticing his date was shivering, "Compared to Beacon, Ichiya would be most like Professor Port who teaches about the Grimm rather than history although, from what I've heard, Port's stories are more informative than Ichiya's stories."

"I'm just glad we don't have to memorize anything about him," Lucy said as Bickslow wrapped her in a hug and blush began to dance across her face for a moment, uncertain whether or not to 'Lucy Kick' him without knowing his intentions, "Um Bickslow, what are you doing."

"Sharing body heat," Bickslow said, "You seemed cold so I thought why not give you a hug. Not only shows that I care for you but doesn't mean I will be suffering from the cold because of the usual cliché of giving up my jacket and potentially getting a cold."

At that moment, Lucy laughed at hearing his explanation before saying, "If you're worried, then I guess we should head back inside."

Before either entered the ballroom once more, Bickslow surprised Lucy with a kiss. Shocked at first with how her teammate felt about before responding until both were reminded they needed oxygen to breathe.

"Bickslow, since when?" Lucy asked.

"A semester after we became a team," Bickslow said, "I wasn't certain at first because of how almost everyone thought I was weird because of how I usually wear the helmet and the tattoo I have on my face and my semblance. And I didn't want to cause inner conflict within the team because of it so I thought not to tell you until I was certain. I would have told you at last year's Vytal Festival if Natsu hadn't dragged you off to sit with the rest of Team GLDE when we were spectating. And I thought why not now of all places since I'd probably wouldn't get another chance ever again."

"Bickslow, I never had anything against you," Lucy said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "At least it wasn't anything to do with me being a Faunus."

"It was never about the rabbit ears," Bickslow said, "I couldn't imagine you without them."

"I wonder how everyone will take this," Lucy said as the two walked back into the ballroom.

"Pretty certain Fairy Tail is going to have another party while Mirajane will be fantasizing about whatever children we may or may not have and proclaim to be the godmother," Bickslow said.

Laughing at that Lucy added, "If anything, I think Alzack and Bisca would make better godparents if they just stopped toeing around the subject matter."

Other than that, the rest of the evening seemed tame in comparison to Fairy Tail expectations.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she was cringing at how loud the sirens were.

"A breach somehow," Bickslow said as Team BHJE was watching the airship that Team JNPR was on, heading in to the city.

"Only question is how it could be possible," Freed said, thinking back to history lessons that were about the kingdoms other than Fiore and any outside establishments that were attempted.

"We'll figure it out later," Lucy said, "We should try to help them."

* * *

"Mountain Glenn," Freed said after searching through the Dustnet for how the train that appeared in the plaza at Vale was possible.

"Mountain Glenn?" Lucy asked.

"An attempted establishment that was made by Vale," Freed said, "Eventually the Grimm forced the citizens to move underground to where the subway system that connected it to Vale was located. However an excavation accident occurred, releasing subterranean Grimm. The Kingdom of Vale sealed the exit and technically created a grave for all those that were unfortunately caught up in Mountain Glenn during the time of the accident."

"And the breach was apparently led by Roman who was using the White Fang," Bickslow said, "This can't be the end of it, there has to be something else."

* * *

It was the doubles matches of the Vytal Tournament and Team BHJE had already passed the qualifying rounds before passing the Teams round, surprisingly against Team MGLE on the Geyser and Ocean Biomes. The team had decided on having Lucy and Bickslow represent the team as the other two were happy with cheering them on.

"Our next match will be between Lucy and Bickslow of Fairy Tail versus Roxanne and Tatsuya of Beacon," Professor Port, one of the two commentators of the Vytal Festival this year said as the four biomes were being randomly selected.

"You can do it you two!" a strawberry-blond girl said.

"Yeah, show them what they're missing out," the pink-haired boy that wasn't Natsu said.

"Excuse me?" Evergreen asked as the two turned to her.

"Sorry, if it's your teammates down there, it's not them I were talking about," the pink-haired boy said.

"He means the team that Roxanne use to be a part of until our team was about to be formed. We're a team that had formed later during the year since we were the last pair," the girl said, "She and Tatsuya have a shared past and seeing with his history before coming here, not everyone would have agreed to be teammates with him."

"And Roxanne wanted to partner up with him to help him but her previous partner/leader wouldn't agree with the switch so we still got the experience the rest of the first years had of being launched off of Beacon Cliffs into the Emerald Forest," the boy said, "And I still think her old team leader isn't happy with the results of it."

At the moment the randomization process was complete, giving this match's biomes to be Anti-Gravity, Lava, Geyser and Savanna.

"Best of luck for you two," Roxanne said as the gauntlet on her right forearm started to glow in a single line as she stored away her book in a case on the side of her hip.

"May the best two-man team win," Tatsuya said as he flexed his hands as some of the crowd wondered as to why he had six sheaths bound together strapped onto his back.

"Tatsuya really didn't have to bring all his swords with him though," the boy said.

"And why would you say that?" Freed asked.

"You'll see soon enough," the boy said, "and before you ask, no he does not have a telekinesis semblance. Just something about their past that they only shared with the team when we became one."

Once the match started, Roxanne began waving her right arm in quick, fluid motions as the Dust within responded as it did before. A broadsword of ice appeared before her and she took it in her hands. Tatsuya however surprised few audience members as two katanas, one of them with a red blade, seemingly floated out of their respective sheathes and into his hand. Bickslow prepared his dolls in Baryon Formation as Lucy took out Fleuve d'étoiles and took her preferred stance.

It was Roxanne to make the first strike, speeding past with black rose petals trailing her, attacking Lucy and her whip with everything she had, aware of Bickslow being close by before the sword cracked and an after image was left where she stood. Above, Roxanne made more motions with her arm, different ones and a whip of lightning appeared.

"Tatsu," Roxanne calls out as she begins fighting Lucy and dodging Bickslow's attacks.

"On it," he responds revealing that while Roxanne had distracted the Fairy Tail team, Tatsuya made his way to the Lava biome and the Fire Dust as it now coated his blades.

At the same moment of Bickslow firing energy blasts from his soul-possessed dolls, Tatsuya was slicing the air in front of him in a series of arcs, sending flames in the direction of and colliding with the energy blasts. At the moment the two katanas seemed to return to their proper sheaths as two more came out, one with a blue blade while the other was white. With both in hand, the white blade wielded in a backhand as he dashes towards the Geyser Biome.

"Hey Freed, that Tatsuya could rival you in hair length," Natsu said pointing the Beacon Huntsman in Training's turquoise hair currently in a braided, high ponytail.

"You better beware," the boy from Roxanne's team retorts, "Tatsuya has been exceptional with wielding Dust. You'll never know if he's woven any in his hair."

"You can't be serious," Evergreen said, "the only possibility is the powdered form and that is often too volatile."

"He's joking," the girl, most likely his partner responded, "Although his weapons are a marvel of their own. Six katanas, each blade made out of metal imbued with a specific type of Dust. Well except for Gravity Dust of course, hasn't found reason to use one made with Gravity Dust imbued metal."

"How is that possible?" Freed asked.

"I dunno, ask him," the boy said, "Tatsuya was the one to forge all six of his katanas and had them before coming to Beacon. Probably used his semblance."

A moment later, both Bickslow and Lucy nodded in agreement and started to target Tatsuya as his chosen blades were currently absorbing any Dust in the Geyser Biome. With that glyphs appeared underneath with a rue blossom in the circle and made her way to the Anti-Gravity Biome.

"Okay what in the world is Roxanne's semblance?" Freed asked the girl.

"Semblance Mimicry," the girl said, "the ability to mimic a semblance as long as she has a basic understanding of it and its capabilities and has witnessed it herself. She could shape it out to however she wants to though. However she can only mimic one semblance at a time. And if you want to know, Tatsuya's Dust Manipulation."

"Tatsuya!" Roxanne shouted at her vantage point as his aura dropped to 20%.

In a moment, a dome of ice formed around Tatsuya just as either Bickslow or Lucy attacked and she disappeared from her spot only to reappear with Tatsuya as the ice dome shattered.

"And Tatsuya Ryuu is out by Aura Level," Professor Port commentated as both Roxanne and Tatsuya looked at the holographic screens displaying the combatants Aura levels.

"You'll be fine right?" Roxanne asked.

"Of course I'll be," Tatsuya responded with a slight smirk.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your weapons, would you?" Roxanne asked.

"Since when were you one to ask?" Tatsuya asked in response.

With a smirk of her own, Roxanne took the sheathes and equipped them to herself as Tatsuya had before. A moment later, with two katanas out, one with a green blade and the other a yellow blade, Roxanne returned to the battle, hoping she could manage on her own. A few minutes later, the match was over after Roxanne was sent flying out the arena to where her teammates and the rest of Team BHJE were, letting out an audible "ow" and another one after she landed on the ground.

"Roxanne!" Tatsuya shouted, getting to her as fast as he could as his teammates met up with him. When he got there, he cradled her in his arms and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Not as fun as initiation, but I am and I'll probably not have to see a chiropractor," Roxanne said as she took off Tatsuya's sheathes and gave them back to him. When she looked over to Bickslow and Lucy, she smiled and said, "Good job you two, you seem to work together best. Try not to lose one another."

"Thank you," Lucy said and the tournament continued.

* * *

"Bickslow look out!" Lucy shouted, using her whip to prevent a Creep from getting to her boyfriend as the battle around Beacon and Vale continued.

It was moments after the Singles round where everything began to unfurl and the Grimm continued coming.

"Thanks Lucy," Bickslow responded sneaking in a quick kiss to the Rabbit Faunus as a group of Ursai surrounded them.

"I get you two are more than just partners, but save that for after the battle," a familiar voice called out and a broadsword of ice was impaled in one of the Ursai's stomach.

"Something like that could cost one another's life," another called out as arcs of fire attacked the rest as Roxanne and Tatsuya stepped forward with smiles on their face.

"Like you're one to talk," Bickslow said with his tongue hanging out as his dolls fired another blast at the surrounding Grimm.

"Actually I've already beaten you," Tatsuya said taking Roxanne's left hand, revealing a simple silver band.

"No way," Lucy said in wonder, "since when?"

"Before the Singles round started," Roxanne said as her teammates covered for them and Roxanne forged another weapon out of Dust, "Try to survive okay?"

"We will," Lucy responded as the battle continued.

* * *

As Beacon fell and everyone retreated, those that survived had went home, and for those to Fairy Tail Academy, their school as it became their home to many and most of the student body, faculty and prospective students.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Bickslow asked as they were back in their dorm rooms one the balcony as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I…I think I'm fine," Lucy said, "just worried."

"About what?" Bickslow asked.

"Those still in Vale, the students from Beacon, everything that had happened including that Grimm Dragon," Lucy said spilling everything, "about everything that was lost."

"Not everything was lost," Bickslow said carefully rubbing one of her Rabbit Ears, "remember Roxanne and Tatsuya? Their team is probably still fine as with their friends. I bet they're finding a way to recover and we should as well."

"Hey Bickslow, after we graduate, we should help restore Vale," Lucy said, "It may not be as great as it was before, but the future generations could make it better."

"That's sounds like a good idea," Bickslow said as they went inside their dark dorm room, the others still asleep as the days ahead awaited them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I was requested to write a Bickslow/Lucy by chrdonr and I was glad to know that I was able to make it a crossover. First thing to come to mind for me was RWBY. Hopefully this turned out alright. Roxanne and Tatsuya are OCs I'm planning on writing more about in another fic, hopefully they didn't get in the way of Bickslow and Lucy. The Semblances that the characters of Fairy Tail might have if they were in Remnant are mostly based on their magic or their abilities. Not really certain of what every character of Fairy Tail would have as a Semblance if they were in Remnant. I'll open this up to anyone who wants to try their hand at this. For now, apart from the semblances mentioned in the story, here's what I thought would be Team BHJE's semblance._**

 ** _-Bickslow: Soul Guidance, can be used to manipulate souls or move them to a vessel once the current one is already deceased. Based on Seith Magic and Figure Eyes.  
-Lucy Heartfilia: Starlet, to borrow the powers of Celestial Spirits once had, based on the Star Dress spell, not limited to the Zodiac.  
-Freed Justine: Écriture, spoken or silent incantations that could be used offensively or defensively in combat. Based on Jutsu Shiki and Dark Écriture.  
-Evergreen: Fable, controlling dust like particles and having an ability similar to a creature out of a fable. For Evergreen, it would be the ability to turn those with a soul into stone. Based on Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes._**


End file.
